<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Emblem Awakened: Waiting at the Sly Crow! by WiiFan2009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372659">Fire Emblem Awakened: Waiting at the Sly Crow!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009'>WiiFan2009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Cameo, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Inuyasha Cameo, Sword Art Online Cameo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and his son Inigo wait for Morgan at a popular tavern in Ylisse to celebrate her birthday.  Surely Inigo can stay out of trouble until she arrives, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azur | Inigo/Lucina, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Olivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire Emblem Awakened: Waiting at the Sly Crow!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts">NotFanFicNet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot is a commission ordered by NotFanFicNet.  Please read and comment below, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Click Clack*</p><p>Inigo frowned in annoyance as his Father paced back and forth in the lobby, eventually sighing as he urged “Father, <strong>relax</strong>.  You’re going to shorten your lifespan another few years with your worrying.”</p><p>It was Morgan’s birthday and Robin had offered to take the three of them out to eat in order to celebrate the occasion.  Wanting the best for his little girl, Robin managed to secure a booth for the three of them at one of the most popular taverns in all of Ylisse, the Sly Crow.  However, Morgan was running late, causing the Royal Advisor to be beside himself with worry.</p><p>Robin allowed a small smile as he remarked “Inigo, I know you’re trying to help, but until you have children of your own, you will never understand the worry of a Father waiting for his child.”</p><p>Inigo nodded “I suppose there’s truth to that…at least we didn’t have the same strict upbringing as my beloved…”</p><p>“Yes…Chrom <strong>was</strong> rather protective of her, especially when you two started dating…”</p><p>Inigo shuddered at the memory while Robin smiled in reminiscence.  After years of being joined at the hip throughout their childhood, Lucina and Inigo entered a mutual courtship just last year, and the two were quite smitten with each other.  After passing all of Chrom’s “tests”, both of their families were ecstatic that they had gotten together.  Even Chrom now smiled at Inigo and wished him well in his pursuit of the Exalt’s daughter. </p><p>Robin had been protective, though not “Chrom” levels of protective, while Sumia and Olivia had been sweet and supportive to each other’s children, with Olivia gushing about when the two would get married and give her a beautiful grandbaby.</p><p><em>Soon, I hope…</em> Robin thought to himself as he allowed happy thoughts about his son’s future to distract him from his worries about his daughter.</p><p>Inigo meanwhile had started to space out, daydreaming about Lucina and her cute smile as she started to remove her cape and armor, making Inigo blush in his daydream, her cute smile turning seductive.</p><p>
  <em>“Come to me, Inigo…”</em>
</p><p>*Cough Cough*</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Inigo snapped out of his daydream, looking around to see a young man in a suit in front of him.</p><p>The man smiled and apologized “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation earlier.  My names, Yohan, I take care of seatings and bookings here at the Sly Crow.”</p><p>Inigo nodded and returned with a smile “The name’s Inigo; my Father Robin and I are just waiting for my sister to come so we can take our seats.”</p><p>Yohan nodded in understanding before asking “Anyways, forgive my curiosity, but I heard you talk about your beloved, and I was just wondering…how cute is she?”</p><p>Robin’s eyes narrowed at his son, trying to send a signal to Inigo not to take part in this pointless conversation.  Inigo would have heeded Robin’s warnings; after all, he was lucky enough to be dating the Princess of the Halidom, and the last thing he wanted was to make her mad by bragging about her to some curious clerk.</p><p>However, his many years of flirting as therapy for his shyness overpowered his common sense as Inigo replied with complete confidence “Yohan, my beloved Lucina is the most beautiful maiden I have ever laid eyes on, bar none!  Her blue hair waves down her back like a beautiful stream, her eyes are simultaneously living yet fierce, I could go on forever about how beautiful she is…”</p><p>Yohan whistled, impressed as he remarked “You must be one lucky guy then, Inigo, to be courting someone so beautiful.”  Inigo nodded as the curious Yohan asked “Say, while you wait for your sister, why don’t you tell me how your fair maiden’s beauty compares to the other cute girls who frequent this tavern?”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t do it, Inigo!</em>
</p><p>His womanizing side winning out, Inigo shrugged and accepted “I don’t see the harm…why not?  It sounds like fun!”</p><p>Robin facepalmed, disappointment clear on his face as he thought <em>Olivia…<strong>why </strong>did you have to teach our son to talk to girls to overcome his shyness?</em></p><p>As Robin removed his face from his palm, a young woman wearing an emerald skirt, brown loafers, long white socks, and a white top with a green collar and red scarf walked by.</p><p><em>She must be from outside the Halidom…</em>Robin thought as he took in her strange outfit.  <em>She must be an archer</em>… Robin observed as he saw the bow and quiver on her back.</p><p>Yohan looked to Inigo and asked “So…what about her?  Is your beloved as cute as that girl right there?”</p><p>Scrutinizing the young girl from afar, Inigo mused “She is indeed quite cute…and her long, raven black hair indeed reminds me of my beloved…however, this girl lacks her matured beauty.”</p><p>Intrigued, Yohan opened his mouth to ask Inigo to elaborate, but is question was soon silenced as yelling soon reached their ears.  Turning their gazes to the young woman, they watched as the young girl started arguing with a teenage boy with long hair as white as snow, their eyes widening as they skipped past the red haori and katana strapped to his waist, and up to his…</p><p>
  <em>DOG EARS?!</em>
</p><p><em>Is he some kind of Taguel?</em> Robin wondered as he took in the boy’s pointy, white dog ears on top of his head.</p><p>“I told you, we have to get back to Musashi so let’s just grab something to go, okay?”</p><p>“Oh, come on!  Can’t we just sit down and <strong>enjoy</strong> the food?!  You gotta stop and smell the roses once in a while?”</p><p>“Why would I wanna smell roses when I have more productive things to do with my time?  Anyways, we’re grabbing something to go, and that’s final, wench!”</p><p>“It’s a <strong>figure of speech!</strong>  Ugh, you are such a jerk…SIT, BOY!”</p><p>“UWAH!”</p><p>The three observers watched as the necklace around his neck glowed, making him yelp as he faceplanted into the ground, leaving a hole in the ground shaped like the unfortunate boy who tried his companion’s temper.</p><p>“Hey, wait!!!”  The dog-eared boy called out as his companion stormed out in frustrated anger, forcing himself off of the ground, limping after her in an attempt to calm her down.</p><p>All three sweatdropped as Inigo and Yohan wondered “So…what just happened…?”</p><p>Robin sighed and explained “…That boy was wearing a cursed necklace that allows his companion to subdue him.”</p><p>Inigo and Yohan nodded in comprehension before the clerk suggested “Anyway…let’s see…who else…ah, what about that chestnut-haired maiden over there?  Does her fine figure match your beloved?”</p><p><em>Inigo…there’s no way you’d describe your girlfriend’s body type to some stranger…right?</em>  Robin thought with dread as he prayed to the Gods that his son would have better manners than to brag about the body of the woman that Inigo was courting…as well as the girl Robin considered an honorary niece.</p><p>Unfortunately, Robin’s hopes were dashed as Inigo seemed to analyze the young woman, who wore a white dress that exposed her shoulders and upper arms, as well as the front of the red skirt she wore underneath and the white socks and brown boots she wore on her legs and feet.  Robin noted the red stripes and crosses adorning her white dress, as well as the silver rapier at her waist.</p><p>
  <em>A Myrmidon perhaps?</em>
</p><p>Inigo replied to Yohan “She <strong>does</strong> have the same general physique as my beloved…and she shares the same fiery determination in her eyes, so that’s a bonus…however, the girl who has stolen my heart it just a head taller than this girl.”</p><p>Yohan nodded, impressed as he remarked “Still, anyone who wins this girl’s heart must be a lucky man indeed…almost as lucky as you, Inigo.”</p><p>As Inigo chuckled in agreement, Robin facepalmed, begging <em>Morgan…PLEASE hurry up…I don’t know how much more of your brother’s womanizing antics I can take…</em></p><p>As he looked back up, Robin caught the chestnut-haired girl’s now happy expression, his eyebrow raising in surprise as she ran over to a black-haired boy dressed entirely in black, with two broadswords forming an “X” on his back.</p><p><em>They must be a couple…</em> Robin realized as she wrapped her arms around the boy’s neck and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, the two giving blushing smiles at each other before they separated and walked hand-in-hand into the tavern.  <em>Ah, young love…</em> Robin mused as he blushed, remembering with some embarrassment his first crush on Chrom’s wife Sumia back when he was still amnesiac and had just joined the Shepherds. </p><p><em>That was a long time ago though…my heart belongs to you and you alone, my beautiful dancer…</em> Robin thought as he remembered the day they confessed their love for each other.</p><p>
  <em>“…What if we weren’t friends?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?! But…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What I mean is…what if we pursued your dream…as husband and wife?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Robin?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Olivia, what I want to say is…I love you…Will you marry me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you even bought a ring and…” *sniff* “Oh, Robin.  I don’t care if I get that theater or not…So long as I’m with you.”</em>
</p><p>“Say, what about that lavender-haired girl over there, Inigo?  She has quite the legs, wouldn’t you agree?  Are they as shapely as your beloved’s legs?”</p><p>“Hmm…”  Inigo mused as he observed the woman walking by.</p><p>Robin took note of the purplish-black jacket, dark purple skirt, white dress shirt and ankle-high boots she wore, as well as the small satchel tied to her left thigh.  The woman’s lavender hair flowed down her back, with a single lock tied into a braid that hung from the left side of her face.  She wore purple gloves with steel studs on them, and encased in one of her hands was a single tome.</p><p><em>She must be a Sorceress…or maybe a Warlock…</em> Robin mused before Inigo continued.</p><p>“Hmm…this fair maiden’s legs are quite shapely…and she walks with…”</p><p>
  <em>That’s it!</em>
</p><p>“Huh?  Father?  What’s the…”  Inigo asked as he felt Robin squeezing his shoulder, interrupting his answer to Yohan’s question.</p><p>“You might want to stop talking, son…it looks to me like she heard your little discussion…”</p><p>The three of them looked over to the mysterious woman, shivering as she shot them an icy cold glare, clearly unappreciative of Inigo and Yohan gossiping about her legs.</p><p>“My beloved has the exact same glare as this frightful woman…you do not want to make them angry, Yohan…trust me…” Inigo commented, making Robin sigh in exasperation as his son was just making things worse for himself.</p><p><em>Looks like I’ll have to do damage control…again…</em>  Walking up to the glaring young woman, Robin bowed respectfully as he pleaded “Ma’am…please accept my deepest apologies for my son’s behavior…I promise, I’ll be giving him the scolding of a lifetime when we get home…”</p><p>As Robin stood up and Inigo gulped at the punishment waiting for him after they left the tavern, the woman’s glare softened into a stoic stare.</p><p>Nodding, she advised him “See to it that your son learns to keep his more perverted thoughts to himself…” before turning around and walking away.</p><p>Robin sighed in relief before he hardened a glare of his own, turning around to face his son, who was now gulping in fear.  Robin opened his mouth to begin Inigo’s scolding when a childish cry rang out.</p><p>“Mommy!”</p><p>Turning around, Robin watched with Inigo and Yohan as the mysterious woman walked up to a smiling young man with brown hair and an ahoge.  Kneeling down, she picked up a little girl with long, brown hair and a lavender ahoge who had been running towards her with a gleeful smile on her face.</p><p>Holding her in her arms, the stoic woman now smiled, cooing “Mommy missed you…” before peppering her daughter’s face with kisses, making the girl giggle and the young man chuckle.</p><p>Robin smiled at the loving family as they walked off, remembering the absolute joy he felt when Olivia gave birth to his two wonderful children.</p><p>Unfortunately, Robin’s happy reminiscing was interrupted when Yohan sighed in relief and remarked “Alright, now that she’s gone…”</p><p>“Inigo!”  Robin hissed in Inigo’s ear, the young man turning to face his Father’s silent, warning stare.</p><p>
  <em>Not…another…word…</em>
</p><p><em>…Understood…</em>  Nodding in response to their silent conversation, Inigo turned to Yohan and suggested “Um…Yohan…perhaps it’s not wise for us to…”</p><p>Oblivious to Inigo’s hesitant warning, Yohan noted “Oh, there’s a fine young maiden…her pink hair compliments her cuteness quite well, don’t you think?”</p><p>Robin and Inigo gazed in the direction that Yohan was pointing, only to stiffen in shock,  their faces turning white as none other than Morgan had just walked in, an innocent smile on her face as she searched for her Father and brother.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no…I should have stopped this little game while I had the chance…I don’t wanna watch some pervert hitting on my little sister!</em>
</p><p>Robin agreed with Inigo, the Royal Advisor moaning to himself <em>Morgan…couldn’t you have waited a few more minutes to arrive so we could have sorted this mess out?!</em></p><p>Oblivious to their thoughts, Yohan whistled as he mused “I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes…”</p><p><em>He did NOT just say that!</em> Robin and Inigo thought, mortified that the clerk was openly making such explicit comments about a young girl like Morgan.</p><p>“Not to mention her fine, hourglass figure…and that short skirt of hers leaves little to the imagination, don’t you think?”</p><p>Inigo’s expression morphed into one of extreme disgust, appalled that someone was talking about his little sister like that.  Robin meanwhile was trembling with fury, his “Papa Bear” instincts starting to boil within him.</p><p>Oblivious to their feelings of anger and disgust, Yohan continued “Yeah, she has quite the cute face and an incredibly gorgeous figure.  I wonder if she gets that from her Mom…”</p><p><em>What the hell?!  Now he’s talking like that about my MOM?!</em>  Inigo exclaimed to himself as his fingers twitched, his hand hovering over the hilt of his broadsword as he contemplated the ethics of decapitating the perverted clerk.</p><p>Robin didn’t fare much better, seething while he barely resisted the urge to reach for his hidden Thoron tome and conjure a lightning bolt to use on the dastard <em>NOBODY talks about my wife like that in front of me!</em></p><p>Morgan approached her Father and brother with a bubbly smile, interrupting Yohan’s question to Inigo as she hugged Robin, apologizing “Hi Daddy…sorry I’m late.”</p><p>Yohan’s eyes widened as Morgan kissed Robin’s cheek, the unlucky clerk sweating bullets as the young girl he had just been gossiping about released her Father before circling around to hug Inigo’s arm, greeting with a closed-eyed smile that just radiated cuteness “Hello, Big Brother.”</p><p>
  <em>What the…THIS is the daughter and little sister Inigo and Robin were waiting for…AND I JUST SAID ALL THOSE THINGS ABOUT HER?!</em>
</p><p>Yohan shakily turned to look at the two man, who were now shooting him colder glares than even the lavender-haired woman could shoot, letting him know in no uncertain terms that he was in trouble. </p><p>Staring into Robin’s cold, furious eyes, Yohan realized <em>Wait…I’ve seen this man in the news scrolls before…this man is ROBIN!  The one who helped Exalt Chrom defeat the Fell Dragon Grima, and rumor is that his two children are part of the Shepherds!  Are these…ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!</em></p><p>Glancing back and forth between Inigo and Morgan, Yohan could no longer deny the family resemblance as another thought came to him.</p><p>
  <em>Wait…Inigo said that he was courting a woman named Lucina…NO, NOT THE SAME LUCINA WHO LEADS THE SHEPHERDS, THE PRINCESS OF THE HALIDOM!  I JUST TALKED ABOUT PRINCESS LUCINA LIKE SHE WAS SOME COMMON WENCH ON THE STREET!  NOT TO MENTION THE DAUGHTER OF THE ROYAL ADVISOR!</em>
</p><p>Trembling in fear, Yohan bowed as deeply as he could as he pleaded “Please accept my humblest apologies for my unacceptably crude behavior.  I promise, I’ll get you all the best seat in the tavern, and I won’t charge you a single gold coin!  I’ll pay for everything, I swear!”</p><p>Morgan’s eyebrow raised in confusion as she asked ”Daddy?  Big Brother?  Who is this strange man and what is he talking about?”</p><p>Robin smiled reassuringly at his daughter, shaking his head before he walked up to Yohan, a serious expression now crossing his face as he simply told him “I’m sorry, but my family and I will be taking our business elsewhere.  Your behavior today does not speak well of this establishment’s quality.  Inigo, Morgan, let’s go; we’ll find some other place to celebrate your birthday sweetie.”</p><p>“…Okay, Daddy…” Morgan accepted as Robin and Inigo left the tavern, the three hearing booming shouting in the distance as the angered owner walked over and lectured his perverted employee.</p><p>“YOHAN, YOU PERVERTED BUFFON!  LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!”</p><p>“WHY MEEEEEEEEE?!”</p><p>XXX</p><p>“Mmm…so that’s what happened?”  Morgan asked as she bit into her cheese sandwich, her Father having found a food cart nearby and bought bread and cheese for the three of them.</p><p>Robin nodded, having caught her up to speed about what happened back in the Sly Crow, looking at his daughter with an apologetic frown “Sorry you have to settle for bread and cheese on your birthday, Morgan…”</p><p>Shaking her head, Morgan assured him “It’s okay, Daddy…I wouldn’t have wanted to eat in a place like that anyway.  Just having you and Big Brother with me is the best present I could ask for!”</p><p>Smiling, Robin replied “I’m glad…”  Shifting a disapproving eye towards his son, Robin scolded “Speaking of which, hopefully today taught you a valuable lesson about comparing women like trophies, Inigo.  Remember, you’re not single anymore, so your womanizing ways aren’t even remotely acceptable anymore.”</p><p>Inigo held his hands up in surrender as he replied “Hey, I learned my lesson, alright?  I’ll be more considerate in the future, promise.”</p><p>Morgan smiled at him and told him with an encouraging smile “I know you can do it, Inigo.  You’re the best Big Brother ever!”</p><p>Inigo smiled gratefully at his sister, patting her head and making her giggle.  Robin smiled at his two children before they continued to eat their sandwiches.</p><p>“Hey there!”</p><p>All three of them looked up to see Lucina jogging over to them, smiling as she approached them.</p><p>“What are you doing next to a food cart?  I thought you were all going to go to the Sly Crow for Morgan’s birthday.”</p><p>“…Long story, Lucina.”  Gesturing to his son, who looked mesmerized by her cute smile and beauty, Robin told her “Let’s just say one of the staff encouraged your boyfriend’s womanizing habits, and we didn’t feel like staying there any longer.”</p><p>“Did he now…?”</p><p>Inigo gulped as his girlfriend’s eyes went cold, her voice suddenly threatening as she glared fiercely at her boyfriend.  Robin and Morgan couldn’t help but snicker quietly at Inigo’s misfortune. </p><p>Lucina’s glare faded after a few seconds and she sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of her nose as she gave an amused smile and muttered “Inigo Inigo Inigo…what am I going to do with you?”</p><p>“…Forgive me?”  Inigo asked apologetically as he stood up and, while cradling her cheeks in his hands, pressed his lips to her own in a soft, affectionate kiss.</p><p>Robin and Morgan watched with smiles as Lucina closed her eyes, melting into Inigo’s kiss, all thoughts of his behavior at the tavern forgotten.</p><p>As they parted at last, Lucina’s cheeks flushed pink as she breathed “So…you’re happy to see me, I take it?”</p><p>Inigo nodded shyly before offering his hand and asking “Would you like to take a walk together?  It’s the least I can do to make up for getting carried away at the tavern.”</p><p>Lucina leaned in to kiss his cheek, making Inigo’s face turn cherry red before she apologized “Sorry to do this on your birthday Morgan, but I’m borrowing your big brother for a little bit.  Hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>Morgan and Robin shook their heads, the birthday girl assuring her “No, it’s totally fine!  Have fun on your date, big brother!”</p><p>Inigo nodded shyly as Lucina threaded their fingers together and walked away, Robin and Morgan smiling at the loving couple as the Father and daughter leaned against each other.</p><p>“Well Morgan…for all your brother’s faults…at least he found a woman patient enough to put up with his antics.”</p><p>Morgan nodded and grinned, exclaiming “Yep, and I can’t wait to have Lucina as a big sister when they get married!”</p><p>Morgan then stood up, dusting the breadcrumbs off her skirt.  As he stood up to join her, Robin’s eyes looked down at her skirt, the protective Father frowning as he recalled Yohan’s perverted comments back at the sly crow.</p><p>
  <em>“That short skirt of hers leaves little to the imagination, don’t you think?”</em>
</p><p>“Daddy?”  Robin shook the memory away, looking at his daughter who frowned while tugging on his sleeve and asked “You okay, Daddy?  You looked pretty out of it for a moment.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Robin answered with a reassuring smile “I’m fine, Morgan, just lost in thought.  Although…”  Robin’s expression turned serious as he told her “We’ll need to get you some longer skirts; your current attire shows too much skin and could easily attract uncouth dastards.”</p><p>Morgan blushed, her entire face turning red as the Sully’s hair as she shrieked “DADDY!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>